Marnie Cooper
Scream 4 Marnie Cooper was a Woodsboro high school student who appears in Scream 4 and is best friends with Jenny Randall. She has the friendly face and innocence that resembles Casey Becker's. Marnie appears at the beginning of the movie watching Stab 7 alongside Jenny. She discusses the idiocy of Stab 7's opening sequence being Stab 6, which refers to the opening of Scream 4 being that of Stab 6 and Stab 7. Jenny claims to hear a noise upstairs and goes up to investigate, leaving Marnie alone downstairs. Marnie thinks Jenny is just trying to play a prank on her. At that moment, Ghostface calls her and asks her the infamous line, "What's your favorite scary movie?" However, it is revealed that it is only Jenny on the other end, using the Ghostface App on her cell phone to trick Marnie. Jenny hears Marnie cry out and runs downstairs to find her. She assumes that Marnie is trying to trick her and walks around the home looking for her. The real Ghostface calls her, telling her she's in his new movie now. The same movie Marnie was in but her part had gotten cut way back. When Jenny asks how, he insults her before warning her that she'd "better start running." Then Marnie's corpse is thrown through the glass doors. There is a stab wound and blood covering her torso. Ghostface chases Jenny throughout her house and later kills her in the garage. Alternate Opening In the alternate opening, Marnie is the main victim. Jenny pranks Marnie over the phone, using the Ghostface app. Marnie gags as the phone drops. "Marnie?" Jenny says. Suddenly glass is heard shattering as Marnie screams. "Marnie?" Jenny says, hanging up the phone. She goes downstairs and sees a bowling ball on the ground. Jenny sees Marnie lying next to the couch, presumably dead with her eyes open. "Marnie! Marnie!" Jenny says, crouching down in front of Marnie. After a moment, she smiles and laughs. Marnie was only playing a prank on Jenny to get even, revealing she knew all along that Jenny was up to something. They sit on the couch and agreed to stop trying to scare each other saying it is bad enough they had to grow up in this town and Jenny declares Marnie the winner. Marnie gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to get something for them to snack on. Jenny tells Marnie "You're not fooling anyone." "I think you secretly like horror movies." Jenny says. Marnie just vaguely says, "Maybe." What the girls didn't realize is that during their prank, the glass window was left open allowing easy access for an intruder. Ghostface was standing there for a good length of time. As soon as Marnie closes the refrigerator door, she sees Ghostface standing behind Jenny and assumes it's another prank saying, "Ok assholes, real original." Jenny just asked Marnie, "What?" as not knowing Ghostface had entered the house and is standing right behind her and then stabs her in the back, cries out and falls onto the couch, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Alright, Jenny you already had your chance to scare me." Marnie says. Ghostface repeatedly stabs Jenny in the stomach as she screams in pain. "Jenny? Jenny?!" Marnie shouts as Jenny screams. Ghostface stabs Jenny in the stomach, twisting the knife. Jenny dies. The knife is removed from Jenny's bloodied salmon tank top. Marnie screams as Ghostface turns his attention to her. He slashes Marnie's arm. "What did you do?! Are you crazy?! You bastard!" Marnie rebukes, grabbing the phone from the kitchen counter. Ghostface stabs the counter as Marnie runs away. She races for the front door, dialing 9-1-1. However, Ghostface runs around to the foyer where he knows he'll meet her and grabs her from behind as she screams. "No, please..." Marnie pleads as Ghostface deeply stabs her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, mortally wounded. Ghostface stands over her, still alive. Marnie's last words are, "You're... not real." Then the knife dives down, possibly in the chest, indicating she has become another victim. The next day, Dewey and Deputy Hicks meet while the officers are taking down the Ghostface masks from the light poles throughout the city, they are called to the Randall house for an serious situation with an officer saying, "It's bad Sheriff, real bad." At the crime scene, Marnie's gutted corpse is found hung to the ceiling fan by Dewey, Deputy Hicks and other Woodsboro police where they take various camera shots of the death scene. Once the pictures are taken, Dewey immediately requests to cut Marnie's corpse down from the ceiling fan and cover them up saying, "they're just kids."